On San
by Audley
Summary: Flighty little drabbles about San. Some funny, some serious. COMPLETE.
1. Kids

Disclaimer: I am nothing more than an avid Miyazaki worshipper. Fanfiction is imitation which is the highest form of flattery. This is true for every single drabble in this series--nay, every fic I've ever written.

* * *

Early on, Moro tried to make it as clear as possible to San that even though she wasn't and never would be a wolf, Moro would love her just as much as her brothers, she was still just as much a part of the family, and she was especially just as capable as her brothers were. However, there were two things that Moro had to put her paw down on, two things that only actual wolves could do: howling and mating. San was not to ever do either of those things, as she was not an actual wolf, no matter how hard she tried. 

Moro did her best to make San understand this, but it's hard to get a three-year-old to pay attention when she's chasing a tail that isn't there.

* * *

More to follow. These are just the random things that popped into my head as I was watching _Princess Mononoke_ one day. Hope you like, if you do let me know. Also, I bask in the glow from my supreme Beta-deity, Esbee, who thought of the title and helped me make these silly snippets into something one might even call okay. 


	2. Clothing

Moro assumed it was a human thing when one day, when she was seven or so years, San went off by herself and came back wearing a crudely woven garment of reeds and leaves. Moro half-grinned to herself, caught between feeling somewhat proud yet more than a little unsettled. She did her best to put it from her mind, but having a daughter who was human meant thinking about all sorts of new things. It wasn't as if she didn't _know_ humans wore clothing. It wasn't as if she had ever needed—or wanted, really—to know before. So she walked until she found a small settlement of humans and observed them for a few months, unsure why she was going to so much trouble. Seeing the trouble humans went through to make their clothing, Moro shuddered rather and returned home.

Still, after that, Moro made sure San was properly dressed according to both human and wolf standards.

* * *

Forgot to mention, these are in chronological order, of sorts. Earliest moment to latest, but no real connection between them. Love to my beta, love to my reviewers, however few or many they be... 


	3. Beauty

It wasn't until Ashitaka called her beautiful that San began to wonder where she got it from.

She had never thought about her human family before, having always considered the wolves to be her only family. She knew nothing about them and had never really cared to know. Moro had never said anything about them, and San had never bothered asking.

But it was suddenly an itch she couldn't scratch. What were they like? Did she have her mother's eyes? Or perhaps her father's nose? Which side of the side of the family did her hair color come from? Did they miss her? Were they even still alive?

San stopped wondering when she found out.

Secretly though, she had wanted them to be beautiful.

* * *

Well, thank you for the rousing response to this so far, and I mean that. I'll post the rest because I want to be rid of these fics, and no other reason. Only two more to go, so hang on to your lifevests people. 


	4. Mating Rituals

San held it up to the light, marveling. She'd never owned anything so pretty before. Rashly, before she could think about what the implications of accepting Ashitaka's gift might be - although she knew what they were; she wasn't a fool, after all and she knew perfectly well the mating rituals of humans - she tied it around her neck and threw herself on her brother's back, avoiding her mother's knowing eye.

_You could have a life with that boy. _

She brushed Moro's wordsfrom her mind and put the fluttering of her heart down to pre-battle nerves. She hated humans, after all, and wanted nothing to do with them.

Still…she was keeping the dagger.

* * *

My favorite. If anyone cares. 


	5. Two sentences

Wouldn't It Be Nice

In the moment between sleeping and waking, before San had quite recovered her wits, she thought to herself that it would be nice to wake up to find Ashitaka by her side every day.

Love At First Sight

Ashitaka knew her loved her from the second he saw her. He'd never met anyone who could spit blood as far as she could and still manage to look beautiful.

* * *

The end. And the beginning. 


End file.
